bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Littledove Hachiman City
Littledove Hachiman City has gone to the birds. Well, it's belonged to the birds for a while now, but that's the most clever pun we can come up with. Population Littledove Hachiman City is a large metropolitan city populated by birdies, who are essentially very advanced, winged humans who have evolved from various species of bird. They still refer to themselves by species and as birdies, but appear fairly human. They have developed the ability to retract their wings into their back. Although it's painful to keep their wings contracted for that long, they do this for convenience's sake. The most common breeds are the rock dove and fantail pigeon. Most birdies belong to one of the two most popular political parties, the Hawk Party, and the Dove Party, named after the natural inclinations for each species. The Hawk Party wishes primarily for all humans to be extinct, or at least, as far away from birdiekind as physically possible. They do not believe humans are capable of coexisting in a peaceful society with birdies. It is believed they were behind the fire beneath St. Pigeonation's several years ago, but there is no proof. There are rumors that the Hawk Party has dispatched agents to various cities across the continent to research the new kinds of "humans". The Dove Party wishes for humans and birdies to live in peace, despite the horrendous massacres during the Avian War. They choose diplomacy over violence any day, but all of their agents are still trained in combat, just in case. The Dove Party is the most open to newcomers, and is attempting to expand trade between Littledove and other cities in Belle'Ayn. Recently citizenship had been extended to non-native species of bird-people in the city, namely the Rito. Full bird Rito and their human-like contemporaries were afforded citizenship through hard campaigning of the Dove Party. However, humans in exchange have been pushed further out of society's scope in the city due to Hawk Party influence over Littledove's media outlets such as news and entertainment broadcasts. In certain places of the city humans are no longer allowed to visit which is reinforced with body-checking devices at checkpoints. City Littledove is a large, metropolitan city that rivals the size of most modern big cities. Most buildings are tightly-packed, with wide streets for cars and pedestrians. Downtown is as bustling and busy as anywhere else. One of the biggest attractions is the annual Comiket convention that takes place every summer, in addition to the spring festivals, Tanabata celebrations, and oddly specific maid cafes. Golden Weekly Publishing HQ Managed by Editor-in-Chief Nishikikouji Tohri, Golden Weekly is a weekly manga magazine that covers all genres. It's the perfect mix of shonen and shojo and appeals mainly to the younger demographics. One of the more popular titles, THE DARK ANGHEL SAGA: BELIEVE LESSER NAMES;;INNER CHRONICLES, is routinely featured on the cover, and features the exploits of the heroic Anghel Higure, the mysterious Onyx Felis, and a large ensemble of vaguely familiar characters. St. Pigeonation's St. Pigeonation's is a school by the pigeon, for the pigeon, and of the pigeon. Despite the name and motto, it is open to students of all breeds. It is one of the most prestigious schools in the world as it gives all of its students a high-class education. Doctor Shuu Iwamine, the world's greatest biologist, teaches and manages the infirmary there. There are plenty of secrets inside, and beneath, the school. Hawk Party Headquarters Led by the esteemed Lord Hiragawa, the Hawk Party HQ is the main collection point of Hawk party activities. Its brutalist building located in the civic center downtown sits near the main government building. The building is more accommodating to the birdie population rather than any other foreign population in Belle'Ayn. Rules inside the HQ include dismissing full human masquerades to embrace birdie identity. Anyone who opts to appear otherwise often are admonished for their behavior. Olive Branch Headquarters An underground organization of foreign or ostracized species which fights for rights afforded to all in Littledove. While they support the Dove Party's platform the Olive Branch moves often and remains hidden to avoid dismantling caused by Hawk Party and sympathetic birdies of their philosophy. Currently the HQ is located beneath the ocean-side sardine plant 'Sunny Sardines' in the outskirts of Littledove Hachiman City. Residents *Kawara Ryouta (cross-dressing student who is constantly sick) *Sakazaki Yuuya (upperclassman super secret spy for the dove party) *Okosan (pigeon) *Shirogane La Bel Sakuya (wealthy student and heir to the La Bel fortune) *Fujishiro Nageki (library ghost!) *Nanaki Kazuaki (world-class narcoleptic mathematician) *Iwamine Shuu (best birdie biologist, totally not a murderer) *Nishikikouji Tohri (editor-in-chief and secret evil engineering genius) *Mister One (cockatiel janitor/secret agent) *Albert Alain Alkan (hitman-turned-black bird butler) *Urushihara Kenzaburou (Torimi Cafe owner) *Tohsaka Hiyoko (hunter-gatherer girl who lives in a cave) *Zencho Kurokarasu (leader of the Olive Branch, human/birdie halfbreed, always serious) *Lady Yaseikami Heiwa (young daughter of prestigious Dove Party member, quail, a bit of a brat) *Lord Akuno Kurokarasu (one of the prestigious heads of the Hawk Party, crow, kind of creepy) *Lord Nise Hiragawa (elected leader of the Hawk Party, eastern imperial eagle, nicer than he seems) *Doctor Uirusu Akondoru (research and development head of Hawk Party branch, short on words, bearded vulture) *Lord Heiken Ogoe (important Hawk Party representative, REALLY hates humans, Canadian goose) *Osutori Hebikira (secretary of Hiragawa, literally a secretary bird) Category:Locations